User blog:Fantastic Voyage/CH. 943 険しき道ぞ？
さすがルフィ プの〇膨らむ　ＯＮＥ　ＰＩＥＣＥ Ｏにクロスの　フォントが欲しい。 火の丸は、こないだ求婚していて、びっくりしました。 夏の祭典ジャンバル2019、いよいよ、参加募集開始ですね！ 'ジャンプビクトリーカーニバル2019' https://www.shonenjump.com/jvc/ ここでもｗノリノリだな！ 乗り込む気アリアリだなあ！ 'ジャンプビクトリーカーニバルとは？' https://www.shonenjump.com/jvc/infomation/ 吼えとるｗ 　うるせー 　いこう！！！ '注意事項' https://www.shonenjump.com/jvc/rule/ 　飲み物はあらかじめ準備してこよう! あざます。 　招待状を忘れずに持ってこよう! あざます。 　会場内での飲酒・喫煙は禁止です。 以上、ナミからのアナウンスでした！ みんなー！ 楽しんできてねー！ まあ、基本的に、映画館でもスタジアムでも場内は禁煙なんでしょうがねｗ ＧＪ記事を読んだ後だけに、新連載陣から長期連載陣まで、がっちりスクラム組んで、日本漫画界の土俵を拡げて欲しいですね！ ｗ 炎のアタッチャンが撮影しているのだとすれば、もはや彼はＣＰ９を越えているのでは・・・ そして、その情報源は、アブ様？ そして、ついでに、セクハラ？ スッパンダｗ部員のことｗなんもｗ知らんのやろなｗｗ 自分のこともｗ知らなさそうやなｗｗ ああ ロビンはニット似合そうやなあ のださんのリクエストは、女の人が好い感じなんですよねえ 植物園なんかも似合うんだよなあ 蜘蛛の巣ひっかかったら、さりげにウソップのズボンで拭ってそうな 　あら　ベトベトする 　ベトベトちゃうわー 　じゃあ　なにかしら？ 　長考する。 ｗｗ くろいｗ かっぱっぱｗ かぱ？ まっくろｗ 極楽だな！ 娯楽だな。 天国だったか・・・ 戦国だろう。 六道だろう。 一度ならずも二度三度。 アンタが訴えかけとるんは、好むものなり修羅の道。 航海士ともあろうものが、ＧＬまできて、何を言う。 ロジャー　ニヤ・・・ ルフィ　にいっと笑いける。 険しき道ぞ？ おかしくはない。 そうだなあ そろそろ本題に入ってきたのかな？ 　SADからのSmile. 　それが新たに意味を成す。 942の後、Kakashiがくれたメールで、そんなことを言っていた。 多分、766のタイトルが、Smileだったからでしょうね。 'Chapter 766 | One Piece Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia' https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_766 : Viz Title:Smile 'Chapter 943 | One Piece Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia' https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_943 : Viz Title:SMILE : Long Summary : The Flower Capital citizens try to force the Ebisu Town citizens out of the area, and wonder why they are laughing hysterically. Hiyori tells Zoro that Orochi and the SMILEs are responsible for stripping them of their sadness, and Zoro is confused about the role of the SMILEs in this. As Hiyori mourns this scene as hell for the Ebisu Town citizens, the approaching Orochi relishes in Yasuie's death and the reaction to it, comparing the scene to heaven. '' : ''Kanjuro, Shinobu, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Franky reach the Flower Capital, and Kanjuro and Shinobu lament their inability to save Yasuie while the Straw Hats are confused by the Ebisu citizens' reactions. In the Prisoner Mines, Queen enjoys the scene, and Luffy wonders about the reason for the citizens laughing; Hyogoro replies that it is a side effect of the SMILE that he has seen in the prison as well. On Onigashima, Kaido chuckles at Orochi's brutality. Charactersで、主なワノ関係者が挙がっているなあ。 みな、ただ一点を見つめている。 Dr.ローは何処にいるのかな？ 766のSmileは彼に関わる話なんだが。 元々の段取りでは、彼がジョーカーとカイドウをぶつけようとして、工場の歯車を壊したはず。 一旦、距離をおいたかな？ このヒカリエは、Dr.チョッパーには、どう見えるんだろう？ 彼は、何と診断するだろう？ あるいは、彼が実を食べていないペットや非常食だったとしたら？ 記憶を失っているママには？ 玩具化は、シュガーがおったまげれば、実の作用が解除されたんですが、 この場合、誰かを気絶させても解除されない気がするんですよ。 何をどうすればいいんだろうなあ そうだなあ やっぱり、漫画って、凄いなあと思うんです。 この章は、他の表現技法では描けなかっただろうし、 漫画でなければ出てこないような、うーん、なんていうんだろう、漫画、なんじゃないかなあ これ、ポーネグリフ語で書かれていたら、どういう印象になったんだろう？ あるいは、吹き出しがオールブランクなら？ 老眼や乱視の人がスマホ画面で眼鏡をかけず逆さまに見たら？ ピンボケしていると、大勢がアタフタしているように見える。 沢山の旗がパタパタ揺れ動いているように。 そうだなあ これがONE PIECEの作用なのか副作用なのか分からないのだけれど、 用いると色んなことが廻るわけですよ。 カキカキカキ トレーシングペーパーがなかったので、懐紙に鉛筆で本誌から写し取ってみました。 （なよチョッパーやサンジ君がチョキチョキやっていた切り抜きですね） （本誌派の内緒話なんですがね） 尾田さんの描いたもので直接やるのがもったいなくてね、 お札でよくやるじゃないですか。 懐紙から透けて見える線の写しなので正確とは言い難いんですが、これなら印刷して屏風のように折り曲げても大丈夫です。 P.S. インスタの方でもナギナギの実が 'ONE PIECEスタッフ公式さん(@onepiece_staff) • Instagram写真と動画' https://www.instagram.com/p/Bx8zvLyBtWu/ P.P.S. Thank you so much for the chapter 943 "SMILE" and your great works while keeping ONE PIECE on the weekly magazine JUMP. I'm not sure how tough it is, but anyway, thank you so much. At last I saw my brother in my dream after reading the chapter. He came to our house to prepare some textbooks and items for the children in the private school where we used to work. He was loading the books into their moss green backpacks at the gate. I wonder why he prepared their brown slippers on the parking space in front of the gate. I don't like them. Oh, I found a nice phrase! The shoemaker's son always goes barefoot. He might say with his bitter smile; The capmaker's son always goes capless. But actually, yeah I know it is somewhat strange to say so because it was just a dream but anyway, he told me to carry all the backpacks for kids on the bicycle to the Pond of Treasure. Really!? Are you serious? It's far! Too far! Besides, it's still dark... (I'm not sure if I can go in the dark by bicycle...you know...) So, why are you going to such a place before dawn? Generally, dreams break when we ask someone something... :-D He had some lessens of language and history for kids. When he was working or playing with his students there, he usually introduced himself to them, "I'm Mr. Edge Mango." It sounds strange! It sounds funny! "I'm from another world." Really!? Truly!? "Yes, I am." They sometimes asked me, I heard you too! What's your name? "I forgot it. I'm forgetful or forgettable. Ask him. Enjoy." He once appeared at the door of my room before he would go in my dream. He looked almost all black but his shadow looked like a monk or a poet on a trip. He told me nothing while standing but I remembered that he had told me on the bed; I'd like to go on a trip to say thanks to each one who helps me and pays tax or medical supports. So, I feel like he stopped by the gate as Mr. Edge Mango in his usual wear after reading the chapter 943 "SMILE". :-) Hope you are doing well. Take care, Fantastic Voyage Category:Blog posts